Death's Irony
by PinaNaranja
Summary: Willabeth. AWE spoilers apply. 'I can tell that she does not believe her words anymore than I do. We both know it. I'm dying, and nothing can stop that.' Will POV.


_**A/N: Well, this is just a little one-shot I wrote up after seeing **__**AWE**__** for the third time. This is in Will's POV and is the first time I have written anything in the 1**__**st**__** Person. I've always written in the 3**__**rd**__** person-Omniscient. So, I would really like some reviews onto how you thought about this. Anyway, this is Will's thoughts as he is dying. **_

**_DISCLAIMER: Must I go through this again? Okay... let's see... Once upon a time there was a teenage girl who wrote fanfictions for one of her favorite ships, Willabeth. She dreamed of owning Pirates, but alas, it was only a dream. The end._ **

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

Pain. All I can feel is excruciating pain. It flooded me and dulled my senses. No longer could I feel the pounding rain. No longer could I hear the clashing of swords. No longer could I see Elizabeth. No longer could I see Jack's triumphant smirk. All I could see was that cursed sword. The sword that had seemed to follow me since I made it in one way or another. It is quite ironic, actually. I'm going to die from the sword that I made, the very sword I put my heart and soul into.

My thoughts moved away from the sword when Elizabeth appeared beside me. I could see her. Her face showed the horror and pain that she felt. First her gaze was on that sword, on my wound. I can feel her hands on mine, on the hand I had unconsciously closed around the blade. Suddenly I can feel something other than the debilitating pain. I can feel Elizabeth. I can feel her hands on my face and I relish in the feeling of her soft hands. I try to speak to her, try to tell her that I love her, but my throat is closed. The pain seems to double as she tells me that I'll be all right. I can tell that she does not believe her words anymore than I do. We both know it. I'm dying, and nothing can stop that.

Thoughts swarm through my head suddenly and images unbidden arise. I see Elizabeth as she was when I first saw her, as she assured me that she would watch over me. I remember that I had thought her an apparition, an angel from heaven made to be my guardian. I see Elizabeth as she hurried down the steps, looking as beautiful as ever and telling me that she had dreamed of me. I see Elizabeth standing strong as she is in the midst of murderous pirates. I see Elizabeth below the deck of the _Interceptor _as she reveals that she wanted me to continue touching her. I remember vaguely how my heart had soared in that moment and how I had desperately wanted to kiss her more than anything. I see her as I told her I loved her for the first time and I see her as she comes to stand by me as countless guns and swords are pointed in my direction. I see her as I proposed to her. I see her as I taught her the art of swordplay, looking all the more beautiful in men's clothing. I see her in her wedding dress, looking as beautiful as ever despite the rain. I see her through the prison bars, hating that she was behind them because of me. I see her in my arms as we're reunited. I see her when I wake on the _Black Pearl_, bringing about a sense of déjà vu as I was reminded of their first meeting. I see her kissing Jack. I see her looking broken and guilty in Tia Dalma's hut, when I had mistaken her guilt for something else. I see her look of horror and hear her odd gasp as Sao Feng moves to stab me. I see the guilt and hurt on her face as I interrogate her about our relationship. I see her look of shame when Jack reveals the nature of his death. I see her as I ask how I could trust her, and see the tears in her eyes as she tells me that I can't. I see her as she cries when learning of her father's death and remember the feeling of her in my arms. I see her as I fall deeper into the depths of the sea and how she reached out to me. I see her, angry and hurt, when she discovers of my deal with Sao Feng. I see her during the parley, when she was able to discover what I was planning from a single look. I see her as she stirs the pirates and tells them what to fight for. I see her as we fight in unison, locked in a deadly dance as we are married by Barbossa. I see her now, as she tries to assure both of us that I am not dying.

Vaguely, I feel someone wrapping my hand around what feels like the hilt of a sword. The same person makes me stab something and Elizabeth turns her face away from mine for a moment. When she turns back, I realize that I do not have much longer. I am fading away as the pain intensifies itself a hundred fold. I try once more to speak to her, but still I cannot. I close my eyes, trying to rid myself of the pain. I hear Elizabeth's voice, but am unable to decipher what she is saying. The last thing I feel are her hands on my face. The last thing I hear is the desperation in her voice. I think to myself that I'm happy that Davy Jones turned to stab me instead of turning to stab her.

The last thing I see are images that I know I have never seen before. I see Elizabeth standing before me on a beach, one of her legs in front of her and wearing a familiar boot. _My _boot. I see her before me, our foreheads pressed together as I drink in her beautiful visage. I feel her kissing me desperately, as if she were never going to see me again. And finally, I see a look of pain on her beautiful face and everything fades away into darkness.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, here it is! Completed and done! I want to thank the lovely _Brittany _(xtutorgirlx) for beta-ing this for me and fixing my stupid mistakes. Thank you so much! Anyway, as I said before, please drop by and leave a review. Oh, and Brittany, you're suggestion for a title got me thinking and I came up with this one! You're a lifesaver! Please review! Thanks bunches!_**

**_xoxoxo _**

**_Katy_**


End file.
